herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Walsh
was a major character from The Walking Dead. Even though he turned into a villain later in Season 2, he was a hero in Season 1 (largely the deuteragonist of Season 1), when he looked after Rick's family. He returns as the posthumous character in Season 3 and Season 9. Shane was Rick's best friend in high school and his partner in the King County Georgia Police department. He is portrayed by Jon Bernthal, who also portrays Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis in Fury, and The Punisher in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Season 1 Shane and Rick in season are chasing after a criminal and they get into a gun fight with the guy along with other officers trying to help them. The criminal had two other people with them. Rick gets shot and ends up in the hospital. Rick's heart stops beating and Shane thinks Rick is dead so he looks after Ricks family. Shane and Lori start to have sex at the campsite in a tent. Then Rick walks out of the hospital and discovers the zombie apocalypse. After going through the town of Atlanta Rick the runs into Glenn. The two get jumped by gang that wants all of Rick's guns. Then Rick goes to a roof and he finds T-dog and Merle Dixon the older brother of Daryl Dixon. When Merle is beating up T-dog rick then gets hit in the face by Merle Dixon and Rick gets up and takes down Merle and he handcuffs him. Then Rick, T-dog and the rest of the people on the roof try to escape except for Merle who is handcuffed. Merle yells at T-dog to unlock his handcuffs. T-dog tries to help Merle but drops the key in the drain and Merle yells angrily at him. Rick and the people from the roof get down there and discover the Atlanta city streets full of walkers. They are in a clothes shop so they cover themselves in blood and act like zombies to try to blend in. Then it starts to rain so they make a run for it and then escape and head back to the camp. Shane mentoring Carl when they see Rick come up Carl and Lori run up to hug him when they see him get out of the car. Season 2 Season 1 just got over and everyone is leaving the camp and they are looking for a new campsite after the other got overrun by walkers. Then when the highway leaving the city has a herd of walkers walking through it. Everybody hides under cars except for Andrea and T-dog. T-dog cut his car on sharp edge of a car door. Andrea was too busy looking at guns to notice the herd of walkers outside of Dale Horvath's RV. Andrea makes some noise then the RV door was opened and a walker comes in and attacks Andrea. Andrea hides in the bathroom and Dale throws a screw driver down to Andrea from the emergency roof escape. Andrea kills the walker and then Carol's daughter Sophia runs into the woods and then Rick goes down to look for her. Shane and the rest of the group go look for her after Rick told her to hide somewhere. Rick and Shane and Carl come together and notice that Sophia is gone. The whole group on Carols behalf now has to look for her. The group Later on in the search run into a local church after they heard the church bell ring. Carol then starts to pray. Towards the end of the first episode Rick, Shane and Carl are in the woods and they run into a deer. Carl then tries to get close to the deer and then a hunter named Otis shoots the deer and the bullet goes through the deer and hits Carl. When Carl gets knocked unconscious they run to Hershel Greene's farm. Shane then makes the hunter go with as Shane is angered by the fact that the bullet that went through the deer and hut Carl was one of his rounds. Hershel was actually Veterinarian which means an animal doctor. But Hershel knows the medical supplies needed to treat Carl so Shane and the hunter Otis go to the hospital to get them. Shane and Otis get the medical supplies but then when Otis starts to slow down because he is running out of breath Shane then shoots him in the leg to take the supplies. Otis trips Shane to try to fight back and pulls a chunk of Shane's hair out. Shane returns to the house and delivers the supplies and Hershel begins to treat Carl. Shane attends the makeshift funeral for Otis and said he sacrificed himself. Shane throughout the season starts to become frustrated that Lori is married to Rick. So he starts to argue with Rick and then he discovers that a shack in Hershel's farm is full of walkers and Shane thinks that is unsafe so when the group is front of the walker filled shack, Shane then breaks the lock off of the barn and Shane and the rest of the group have to shoot all of the walkers. Then Sophia is the last walker to walk out of the shack. Rick the puts here down. Later then in the 2nd season Rick and Shane find a criminal from the prewar world named Randall. Then they go into this parking lot. Shane then wants to kill Randall and Rick wants him alive. Rick and Shane get into an all out brawl. Shane throws a pipe wrench at Rick but then Rick dodges and it breaks a window and walkers then climb out of the window and then the place is overrun by walkers. Shane then accidentally traps himself in the bus and the when it seems like Rick was going to leave him Rick then comes back to save Shane and Randall. In the Season two finale Shane then takes Randall into the woods and snaps his neck. Then When Shane comes back to tell everybody he escaped and clocked him in the face. The group goes into the woods and looks for him. Daryl discovers he turned into a walker and then is put down by Daryl. Rick and Shane the go out into a field and then Shane tries to kill Rick but then Rick talks him down then Shane is stabbed by a knife eventually killing Shane. Carl then reveals that he saw the whole thing the points his pistol at Rick then Shoots Shane when Shane is turned into a walker. Appearances External links * * Navigation Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Category:Officials Category:Sidekicks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Unwanted Category:Undead Category:Rogues Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Grey Zone Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Parents Category:Loyal